1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to safety belt apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety belt shield construction wherein the same is arranged to distribute impact force over a greater area than a seat belt affords to minimize injury to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety belts typically are utilized today in an effective manner to minimize injury to individuals during vehicular accident and impact. Safety belts have been found to impart injury to individuals, particularly to children and individuals of greater physical frailty. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for shield structure mounting the safety belt organization of a vehicle therethrough to afford distribution of impact over greater surface area. Prior art cushioning and the like for safety belts is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,080.
A cushion structure arranged for mounting to a safety belt is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,037 to Law, et al. having an inflatable member mounted to a seat belt structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety belt shield construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.